


Fireworks

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar runs a music shop that Demyx is an employee at. He harbors feelings for him from afar, and unperceived to him, it seems that Demyx feels the same way. After a unique interruption to Xigbar's day, the evening presents a wonderful surprise to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to kindofabadger. She sent me a simple request, detailing a particular scenario to happen in this story, and I kinda went a little nuts with it. Please enjoy!

_***_

_Bzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzt BZZZZZZZT_

A hand connected to the snooze button, as an alarm began to sound. Xigbar rolled over on his side, pulling the pillow over his head. He always set his alarm for at least a half hour before he actually had to get up, and wanted to enjoy each brief 9 minutes as much as he could. For once, he didn’t have to open the store, so he was going to try and get back to sleep.

After hitting it snooze three more times, he finally turned it off and sat up. Yawning, Xigbar stretched his arms high above his head, before scratching the back of his neck. He pushed the covers off of the bed, and swung his legs down. Still blurry eyed, he yawned loud, before standing up to head to his bathroom. Tripping over the pants he wore last night, he grabbed onto the doorjamb before he face planted, and shook his head.

“Stupid pants.” He walked into the bathroom, and flipped the switch, shielding his eyes from the harsh fluorescent light.

The night before was a slight blur. He had remembered everyone deciding to go out and get some drinks, after they had closed up the guitar store he was the owner and acting manager of. He had decided to try and match some of his coworkers drink for drink. One of his employees, Demyx, had tried so hard to to keep up, but it was soon clear that he’d never win. He chuckled at the thought of the kid, who had begun to slur his words almost immediately, and wondered how he was probably feeling this morning. His head began to pound, as he relieved himself in the bathroom, his eyes still barely opened. At least he hadn’t puked like another one of the guys he worked with. He could practically taste the pungent smell on his shirt that was balled up in the corner of the bathroom.

His thoughts drifted back to Demyx, as they often did after working a shift with him. He didn’t know what to think of him, but he knew that there was something about him that made him think about him more than any of his other employees. He ran a large music shop that specialized in guitars, and had quite a few employees that worked for him. When Demyx had interviewed there two years ago, he had only thought it would be a part time job for him, only to make supplemental income. He knew that Demyx had a full time job, but wanted the extra cash, so he began to schedule him to work in the evenings. Xigbar was both surprised, and grateful to see that he had stuck around for so long, as he was a good salesman, and began to instill a different type of culture into his shop.

Grabbing his mouthwash, he swished it around, wanting to get rid of the gross tequila taste that still lingered there. He tried to piece together just what had happened the night before, and what made him think it was a good idea to go drinking on a Thursday night, especially this particular Thursday night. He was normally really good about being smart when it came to store ‘holidays’, but last night seemed to have been a bit unusual for him. He spit out the mouthwash, and began to brush his teeth, finally rid of that acrid taste. He stripped out of his boxers, and hopped into the shower.

If he had to guess, it was probably because the one that seemed to preoccupy his thoughts was the one that had suggested they all went out, as Xigbar had checked their registers. Once he was confident that there were no mistakes, and after being egged on by both Demyx and his cohort, Axel, he had relented. The three had gone out, with two other employees meeting up with them, Saix and Luxord, who had already gone home for the day. Xigbar shouldn’t have trusted the kid, but he couldn’t say no. Not to him.

He got out of the shower, and dried off quickly. He hid his damaged eye with an extra eyepatch he kept in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. He had a feeling that his normal one wouldn’t be where it was supposed to be, and with time ticking away, he knew he had to get a move on. He wasn’t supposed to open, but since today was a holiday, and they were having major sales in the different departments, he wanted to make sure his staff was on point.

As he got dressed, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail, the grey and black hair falling between his shoulder blades. Doing a quick once over in the mirror, he sprayed some deodorant, and threw some aftershave on his face, even though he had been too lazy to actually do anything. It was force of habit. He put on this particular aftershave because Demyx had once commented on it, saying he smelled nice, so he would put it on whenever he knew the kid was working.

Xigbar grabbed his keys and pocket items, and walked out of the door, not bothering to grab a jacket, as it was already moderately warm outside. As he got on his chopper motorcycle, he revved it up and took off down the street. He didn’t live that far away from the shop, but it was far enough that when the weather permitted, he would ride his chopper into work. He could see people already milling about in the store, a sign that the sales he had planned for the day were going to be successful. Hopefully.

He hopped off his ride, and walked in through the back entrance, where his office was situated away from the hubbub of the store. He could hear loud music blaring, no doubt thanks to the redhead who was quite particular with the music that played during his shift. He knew better than to go and change it, and instead just suffered through the screams of whatever new band it was. Once he got his computer up and running, he opened the door to his office and headed out into the store.

His breath caught as he saw Demyx, running a demo on one of the sitars Xigbar had started to stock in the store. He had a small audience of teenagers, mostly girls, that were encouraging him, and no doubt flirting with him. He grimaced as he thought about that, upset that he wasn’t sure if Demyx was into girls, boys, and maybe he was into both. He just wanted him to be into _him_.

“If you stare long enough, he may notice.” A voice materialized from behind him.

Groaning, Xigbar shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. And what the hell, man? Why are we listening to this crap this early?” A different band had come on, one that Xigbar could not stand.

“Didn’t think you’d be in this early.” Axel shrugged his shoulders, and pushed some of the long red locks of his hair off of his neck. “You really should go and talk to him. He wouldn’t shut up about you last night.” He tied his hair up in a high ponytail, grinning at Xigbar.

“Probably because he was cursing me for making him drink too much.”

“You really should pay attention more, old man.” Axel smirked, and walked back over towards the drum area, which was his area of expertise.

“As if,” he muttered under his breath, the sound of applause hitting his ears, as Demyx had finished his song.

His amber eye locked onto Demyx’ aquamarine eye for just a second, before he quickly turned on his heel and headed towards the register. He could hear the girls fawning over him, asking how much it would cost to take lessons with him. They did offer lessons in their store, for all the different departments, which had been one of the reasons why Demyx had taken the job in the first place. Xigbar wanted to believe in the exchange of money, but he also wanted to believe that perhaps the kid just enjoyed being there.

“You know, Axel is right. You should pay attention.” Luxord voiced, handing a customer their change.

He had had enough. “I’m going back to my office. Anyone disturbs me, they’re fired.” He walked off of the floor, and headed to the back.

Did his staff really know that he had a thing for the sandy blonde? Xigbar plopped down at his desk, and stared at the closed blinds on his door. He wanted to take a peek through them, to see if he could see Demyx still. When that thought hit his head, he groaned, and woke his computer up, wanting to just immerse himself in his daily bookkeeping.

The sound of Alex’s voice came over the PA system. “Paging Pirate Xigbar. Pirate Xigbar, you’re needed at the register.”

If he didn’t like the redhead, he would have killed him for that nomenclature. Pushing his chair back, he walked over to the door and opened it. Heading back out to the floor, he could see that the business had picked up, now that it was towards the middle of the day. People moved out of his way, which helped him get to the register faster.

“What is it?” He got up on the raised platform, seeing Axel going over a receipt. “Did you mess up? Or is there a return? What’s going on?”

“Sheesh, boss. Little bit more confidence from you would be nice.” Axel held the receipt out to him. “This lady wants to exchange her pair of drumsticks for another one.”

“So? Why do you need me? Can’t you handle this?” He could feel everyone watching him, no doubt curious as to why he wore the eyepatch. He had gotten used to everyone’s stares, but his employees were good to keep the rumors at bay. Except Axel, who insisted he had to call him and Luxord both pirates.

“I could, but she wants a pair that’s just slightly cheaper, so I need your code to override the system.” Axel punched it up, and shot him a look, gesturing to the computer.

“Any other day, you can give me shit about being third key. Right now is not the time.” He grumbled under his breath, typing in the code for the system to override. “Not with all of these people here. Who’s watching your section?”

“Saix. Don’t stress out, boss. We got this under control.” Axel handed the woman her change, and then began to ring up the next customer.

He looked at Luxord, who was working the second register. “Everything cool?”

“Yeah, mate. Everything is cool.” Luxord bowed his head, his slight British accent manifesting for a moment. Xigbar stepped down, and headed back to his office.

As much as he enjoyed running the store, he also hated it, because he hated dealing with the crowds. He was more at peace being back in his office, alone, than dealing with the public. That’s why he hired the guys that he had. They were all a good bunch, and he had planned on rewarding them at the end of the day. Most probably thought the night before was the reward, but if sales were going the way he thought they were going, there was going to be a good reason to celebrate.

Entering his office, he closed the door behind him, making sure the blinds were drawn. Plopping back down in his swivel chair, Xigbar leaned back, and exhaled slowly. His pulse had begun racing, as he could hear Demyx giving another demo to a bunch of people. He hadn’t turned his head, but he could hear Demyx’ voice over the din of the noise. He could always pinpoint it, no matter what was going on.

He didn’t know when it had first started. Perhaps it was the nights where it was the just the two of them, as business tended be slow during the school year. Since it was a night job for Demyx, Xigbar always ended up hanging out until the store was closed properly. It was when the dreams started that really got the man to question his feelings for the younger man. They had a good fifteen years between the two of them, if not more, and Xigbar couldn’t help but feel a little bit weird about it. Xigbar wasn’t even sure if Demyx was into guys, never mind the age difference. But, he would always remind himself that he was never acting on anything, and was just enjoying it from afar. As much as it pained him to do so.

His pants were starting to get a bit uncomfortable, as he thought more about the sandy blonde. It happened without fail. It’s like his cock knew what it wanted, even if he wasn’t aware of it himself. But now wasn’t the time to act on those urges, even if it meant having a half chub for the rest of the afternoon. He could hear the commotion just outside of his door, no doubt more people strolling to see what the hubbub was about. Ignoring the gentle throbbing that was happening in his pants, he took a look at the computer to see where sales were at.

The video from the closed circuit came up first, showing him his entire store. He was surprised to see that all of his employees seemed to be helping out customers. Thankful that no one had called in sick today, probably because he said they were going to be paying double thanks to the holiday, his eyes drifted to where he knew Demyx would be. That gentle throb became stronger, as he gazed unabashedly at his body.

It looked like he was engaging with a few girls, and a few guys around him, as he showed them just how to play the instrument he was using. Xigbar wished that there had been sound, because from the way his lips were moving, it appeared that he was singing. The melodious sound of his voice with the sitar was one that Xigbar could often hear in his mind. All numbers forgotten, he kept his eyes on the screen. Deciding the pain was never going to go away unless he took care of it, he unbuttoned the top of his jeans, and stuck his hand down his pants.

As his hand grasped his cock, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He pictured Demyx’ hand being the one to stroke him, the strands of his hair tickling the side of Xigbar’s neck as his lips grazed against his clavicle. Xigbar moaned low, wishing that the images in his mind would come to fruition. “Demyx….” Just saying his name out loud made it a little more real to him. He leaned further back in his chair, the joints of his chair protesting, as he pulled himself out of his boxers, needing to feel more.

“Hey, Xiggy, I just rang up a customer and I…..wanted...to…., um…. show you…”

Xigbar’s visible eye snapped open, when he heard the voice of the person he was just thinking about. Demyx had quickly shut the door, standing in his office. At a loss for words, Xigbar didn’t know what he should do or say, and just stayed still, hoping that it would all just disappear, and he would wake up in his bed from this embarrassment.

Demyx’ aquamarine eyes seemed to be brighter than usual, but perhaps that’s only because Xigbar was staring into them, instead of averting his eyes like he normally did. His hand was still on his cock, which was out for the world to see. The sound of a lock being turned snapped Xigbar out of his shock, processing that Demyx was now no longer in front of the door. He now stood behind his desk, rotating Xigbar’s chair towards him.

“Is this what you do when you ask to be alone?” Demyx asked, kneeling down on the floor. There was a large smile on his face, surprising Xigbar. “Cat got your tongue, Xiggy?” He chuckled, resting a hand on Xigbar’s left knee.

“I….” Xigbar had honestly never done anything like this before, but it had just been too much. “No, not really.”

“So, why are you doing it today?” Demyx said, sitting up on his knees. “You know, your hand hasn’t moved at all, but it looks like you’re still hard as a rock. Need some help with that?”

Blinking, Xigbar knew that this had to be a dream. There was no way that anyone in their right mind would just come into his office, and would offer to help him whack off. His brain was playing a cruel trick on him, one of the nasty side effects of tequila. That had to be it. It was the tequila’s fault.

“If you’d rather I just help you without your consent, that’s totally cool. But, don’t fire me, okay? Because that would really be a bummer.” Demyx’ hand carefully uncurled Xigbar’s fingers, and moved his hand off of his own cock. “I had no idea you were packing so much.”

The coolness of Demyx’ slender fingers sent a jolt through Xigbar’s body, as his hand wrapped around his girth. “Nnngh…. Wh-What are you doing?” He tried to stifle his moan, his fantasy getting the best of him.

“If you’re asking me what I’m doing, then it must have been a long time since you’ve done this to yourself.” Demyx flashed a smile up at Xigbar, his eyes twinkling. “Or is it because I’m a dude? Are you not into dudes?”

His hand brushed over the tip, a low moan slipping through his clenched teeth. “D-Didn’t say that…”

“Relax,” Demyx’ warm breath tickled his ear. “If you don’t relax, you’ll never enjoy this. If you’d rather, just think of Lux or Zexion.”

He knew his dream would never suggest either of those two men, realization dawning that this was actually happening. His hand moved over Demyx’ and held it still. “Demyx, wait.”

“That’s the thing, Xiggy. I’ve been waiting a long time. Too long, in fact. I almost wanted to do this last night, but _someone_ had to pick tequila to drink.” Demyx twittered, his smile returning, as he sat on his knees. His hand began to move, forcing Xigbar to move with him.

Removing his hand, Xigbar held onto the arms of the chair, knowing it would do no good to put up a fight. The sudden shift in his body opened himself up more to the youth kneeling in front of him. He leaned his head back, moaning low as Demyx’ mouth quickly replaced his hand, euphoria hitting him hard. He gripped the chair tightly, keeping his moans low, as he didn’t want any of the other employees to hear what was going on in his office. Demyx removed one of his hands, and placed it on the top of his head.

Fingers pushed through the soft, baby fine hair, as Xigbar allowed himself to let go. He’d ask questions later, but for now, he just wanted to savor this moment he was having with the person he most desired. As Demyx’ mouth began to suck hard on him, he almost lost it there, his fingers digging into Demyx’ scalp. A low moan reverberated off of his cock, the noise encouraging Xigbar to do more with Demyx’ hair. He could feel the tightness begin to manifest, as Demyx’ mouth moved up and down his cock, his tongue doing things that Xigbar hadn’t thought would be humanly possible.

“Nngh….better s-stop, Demyx…” Xigbar whispered, afraid if he had spoken any louder, it would have disrupted whatever was going on in the shop.

It seemed that Demyx had other ideas, as the suction around his cock began to increase, with each bob of Demyx’ head. Xigbar gave in, incapable of staving off his orgasm any longer. He bit the back of his hand, groaning almost inaudibly as Demyx began to swallow his release. His hand fell, as he began to pant softly, his body still a bit wound up.

Pulling back off of him, Demyx’ tongue lapped at the sensitive organ with care. “You taste good, Xiggy.” Demyx licked the tip, making the older man’s toes curl in his shoes. Demyx tucked him back into his pants, a smile on his face. “Cat still got your tongue?”

“I….” Xigbar watched as Demyx stood up, and wiped off his mouth. “What about you?” He asked, feeling a little bad that Demyx was walking over towards the door.

“Later.” Demyx unlocked the door, and left his office, but not before flashing him another smile, and quick wink.

Xigbar stared at the closed door, not quite sure if what had just happened, happened, or if he had honestly fallen asleep at his desk. Standing up, he walked over to the office door and opened it, and almost ran smack into Axel.

“Yo, boss. I was gonna go take my lunch, but if you’d rather I keep working the floor, that’s cool.” Axel stepped backwards, allowing him more space.

“Fine. Just don’t be late. There’s only a few hours left of the day.” He glanced around, and saw that Demyx was back in his area, playing his sitar. _Maybe it all was a dream?_

“I know, I know.” Axel nodded. “Demyx just came back from his lunch, so, you know, it’s not like I jerked off or anything.”

His head whipped around fast, hitting Axel in the face with his ponytail. “What’d you say?”

“I said shirked, sheesh. What’d you think I say?” Axel groaned, rubbing his nose. “That was close, old man.” He walked away, and headed out of the store.

Xigbar sighed, and rubbed his forehead, feeling like a moron for hearing the wrong thing. He took a walk around his store, making sure that everything was still running smoothly. He headed over to the register, and looked at Luxord.

“What’s up, mate?” Luxord asked, handing a customer their change.

“Nothing.” Xigbar leaned against the counter, his eye wandering back over to the anomaly who was busy playing his sitar. “How’re sales?”

“Good. I think you’ll be happy with the haul this year.” Luxord replied. “We going out to celebrate again?”

“Fuck no.” Xigbar said, as Luxord laughed. “Last night was enough.”

“Why did you even think that tequila was a good idea? You know that it isn’t.” Axel had returned from his break, and jumped into their conversation. “If it had been whiskey, I bet you would be feeling a bit better.”

Poised to answer, Xigbar shut his mouth as Demyx looked over and met his eye. He felt himself grow warm, as Demyx winked again, and turned back to one of the girls asking him a question. Xigbar began to walk away from the registers, not really saying goodbye to the others, but that was nothing new. None of his employees expected it from him, so he gave it no thought as he walked back into his office.

The rest of the day ticked by, without another unexpected visit in his office. When he knew the store was closed for the day, he walked back out to the floor and walked over to the registers. He began to count out Axel, and made small talk with the redhead.

“You got plans tonight?” Axel asked, nonchalantly.

“Why? You wanna get into my pants, dollface?” Xigbar smirked, marking that the till balanced.

Axel snorted. “Um, no. I’ve got my own plans, thanks. Gonna go watch the fireworks down at the pier with Sai.” Both glanced towards the back, where the enigmatic bluenette stood, waiting patiently for the redhead to be finished.

“You guys serious now?” Xigbar asked, putting the cash Axel had made into a separate bag, and locked it up. He moved over to Luxord’s till, and began counting again.

The redhead nodded his head. “You could say that. You don’t know him like I do.”

“No kidding.” Xigbar had never thought those two would end up together, as they seemed to be such opposites. Saix preferred to keep select company, dressed nicely every day, and was always on time to work, if not early. Axel was a slob, who tended to wear whatever he found first, even if it still smelled of booze and cigarettes, and showed up whenever he felt like it to work. Xigbar didn’t throw a fit, because he knew the guy was a good sales person, and could always count on him when he needed the help. It was their way of tolerating one another. “Get out of here, you’re good to go.”

Axel gave a wave, and took off, grabbing Saix by the arm, and pulled the bluenette out of the store, talking a mile a minute. Xigbar went back to counting the till, pleased to find so much money there.

“You got plans, Lux?” Xigbar chitchatted, as he made another deposit slip for the second cash register’s earnings.

The platinum blonde shook his head, his earrings rattling against one another. “No, not really. May or may not watch the fireworks tonight. May just curl up with some good tea, and read this new book I bought.”

“Sounds….thrilling.” Xigbar cackled, and patted the other man on the back. “You can get out of here. Clock out.”

“But -”

“Look, it’s early, I know. Don’t worry, you’ll get paid for your full time. Same with Axel.” Xigbar smiled, and gave a flip of his hand. “Just don’t tell the others I’m going soft.”

“Never.” Luxord smirked, and left to go and collect his things, leaving Xigbar alone.

He finished tidying up the store, making sure everything was in order for the next morning. Grabbing the two deposit bags, he carried them in his hands and headed out to the back. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw that someone was waiting for him, sitting on his chopper with a smile on their face.

“Took ya long enough!” Demyx smiled brightly, and moved back on the chopper. “I was about to give up, and go home.”

Walking over to the bike, Xigbar looked at him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Thought maybe we could go out? Maybe sit down and talk? Unless you’d rather what happened early just be a onetime thing.” Demyx’ aquamarine eyes glowed under the dim light the streetlamp provided. It was twilight, even though it was after 8 in the evening, thanks to the long summer nights.

“I need to go to the bank.” Xigbar got on his chopper, and grabbed his helmet. He pulled a second one out, and handed it to Demyx.

“What about my hair?”

“I won’t pull out of here until you put it on.” He secured his own helmet to his head. He turned to the side, to see out of his good eye, and saw that Demyx had put it on. “Thank you.” He turned the key in the ignition, and gave it a gentle rev.

“You won’t kill me, right?” Demyx asked, slipping his arms around Xigbar’s waist.

Chuckling low, he shook his head. “Not today, sweetheart.” He pulled out of the lot, moving as carefully as he could on a packed roadway.

The bank was only a few blocks away from the store, so the deposit was done in no time. As he drove back towards his apartment, as they hadn’t discussed where they were going to go, Xigbar was painfully aware of how close Demyx was to his body. It had been a millennia since someone had rode behind him, and to feel the warmth of his body against his back was making it difficult for him to pay attention to the road. It was like the kid knew what he was doing, by purposefully adhering to his back, his butt pushing naturally against where Demyx’ crotch was. But there were no complaints, and he could feel that hardness in Demyx’ pants, enjoying how it felt against the cleft of his ass.

He pulled up to his complex, and let the chopper idle for a moment before turning it off. Putting the kickstand dpwn, he took off his helmet and shook out his hair. “You didn’t say where you wanted to go.”

“This is fine!” Demyx grinned, and handed him the extra helmet. “This your place?”

“Yeah.” He pointed to the window up on the second floor in the corner. “That’s my place over there.”

“Neat!” Demyx said, slipping off the bike. Xigbar followed suit, and walked towards the apartment complex.

Neither of them said anything as they walked up the flight of stairs to Xigbar’s place. Xigbar didn’t know what to say, or what to do. He unlocked his front door and held it open for Demyx, who walked in like it was the most natural thing to do.

“Oh, wow!” Demyx exclaimed, as Xigbar flipped on the lights. “Look at all this cool stuff you have!”

A faint blush marked his cheeks. “It’s not that big of a deal. Just some stuff I get as perks of the job.”

“Perks, huh?” Demyx walked over to his favorite piece on his wall. “A signed copy of ‘Help!’ by the Beatles?? How in the world did you ever get that? And why would you choose that album?” He grinned, taking off his jacket, as he hung it over the arm of the couch.

Xigbar picked it up, and put it on the coat hanger by the door. “That’s a great album. It’s probably my favorite, which is why I chose it.” He hung up his own coat, and turned around. He saw that the sandy blonde was now standing directly in front of him.

“It’s my favorite too. ‘You’ve Got to Hide Your Love Away’ and ‘I’ve Just Seen a Face’ are some of my favorite Beatles’ songs.” Demyx said, a small smile on his face.

“Really? I would have taken you for a George kind of guy.” Xigbar said, honestly surprised by his answer.

Demyx stepped away, and laughed. “Just because I play the sitar doesn’t mean I have to like the Beatle that also plays the instrument. Duh.” He grabbed onto Xigbar’s wrist, which didn’t phase the older man at all. “You gonna give me a tour of your place, Xiggy?”

“I suppose I could.” He pointed towards the kitchen. “That’s where I make my food.” He looked around the living room. “Nothing special here. This is where I watch television.” He began to walk down the short hall, giving his wrist a little wiggle, so that Demyx’ hand would fall towards his own. Once it was where he wanted it to be, he began to hold his hand, their fingers bridging together naturally.

“Do you have a music studio?” Demyx asked, as he looked at the pictures that adorned the walls of the hallway. “Bathroom?”

“Who has an apartment with no bathroom?” He smirked, and pointed to the closed door on the left. “Bathroom.” He opened the across from the bathroom, revealing his music studio. “I do have one. This is it.” He pushed the door open, letting go of Demyx’ hand, as he wandered into the room.

“Oh, wow! So much cool stuff!” Demyx walked over to the array of guitars, and picked up Xigbar’s favorite instrument. “I didn’t know you could play the ukelele!”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I can. I can play all the instruments we sell. Doesn’t mean I go bragging about it into everyone’s face.”

“Oh.” A crestfallen look appeared on Demyx face, as he began to leave the studio. “I understand.”

Not sure what had gone wrong, Xigbar grabbed onto Demyx’ wrist, and pulled him back into the studio. “Did you think I meant you?”

“...Kinda.”

“Kid, I would never say that about any of my employees. What you do there drives the business up a lot. I never think of you as a show off. Now, Axel? Yeah, that kid’s a show off, but it’s cool, because I know he puts on a hell of a show when he needs to.” He saw Demyx’ smile slowly return to his lips. “You know I’m right.”

Demyx burst out laughing, the sound music to Xigbar’s ears. “You totally are! He’s such a ham! It’s awful, Xiggy. You don’t have to deal with it as much as we do. But, you’re right. He does get the job done.”

They walked out of the studio, and stood in the hallway. An awkward, yet comforting silence descended, as the both of them stood there. Xigbar glanced at the door at the end of the hallway, and knew that Demyx could more than figure out what was behind door number three. He walked over to the door, and pushed it open.

“This is where I sleep.” He walked into the room and turned around, facing Demyx in the hallway. He kept the door open as a silent invitation for the sandy blonde to follow him. Just like with the chopper, it had been a very long time since he had entertained anyone in his bedroom. Those aquamarine eyes lit up, as he walked into the room, and flipped the switch on the wall.

“Of course your bedding would be black and grey.” Demyx smiled, as he began to walk over to the bed. He had reached for Xigbar’s hand, which he gave him willingly, as he was led to his own bed. “Xiggy….. There’s something I wanna tell you.”

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Xigbar looked up, as Demyx stood in front of him. “What is it?”

“I kinda like you. Like, a lot.” Demyx straddled Xigbar’s thighs, as he put his forearms on top of Xigbar’s shoulders. “I mean, if you didn’t get that from the display in your office earlier today.”

He honestly didn’t know what to say. Xigbar gave a small nod of his head, and looked away. “So, that really did happen, huh? Here I thought it was my imagination just runnin’ wild.”

“You think about me?” Demyx asked, scooting higher up on his thighs.

Xigbar’s hands naturally fell towards Demyx’ hips, as he nodded his head. “I do. In fact….,” he knew he was about to regret what he was going to say, but did it anyway. “In fact, before you had entered into my office, I had actually said your name.”

“I know.”

The shock must have registered on his face, as Demyx began to chuckle. “R-Really?”

“You probably weren’t aware, because of how much noise your darn chair makes. You really should wd-40 that thing, Xiggy.” Demyx smiled, and began to pull the elastic band off of his hair. “Do you mind? I…. I kinda would like to see how you look with your hair not pulled back.”

Xigbar nodded his head, keeping Demyx close to his body. “Can’t make fun of me, though.”

“I would never,” Demyx spoke quietly.

He shook out his hair, letting some of the strands fall over his shoulder. “So? Just as glorious as you thought it would be?”

“Even better,” Demyx brushed his nose against Xigbar’s with a soft eskimo kiss. “Xiggy?” Demyx spoke softly, pushing himself higher up on his lap.

“Yeah, Dem?”

“May I kiss you?”

“If you don’t, I might get the balls to do it myself,” Xigbar half-grunted, half-whispered.

Their lips connected with a soft kiss, both a little timid. Xigbar could feel himself relaxing into the kiss, pleased that Demyx wasn’t pulling away from him yet. He groaned a little, as he felt Demyx’ tongue sweep against his bottom lip. He parted his lips, leaving enough space for Demyx’s tongue to slip through, which happened within seconds. The soft groan turned into a fully fledged moan, as their tongues rubbed against each other.

Demyx pushed him down towards the bed, moving with him. Their legs intertwined, as Xigbar moved towards the center of the bed, turning their bodies to lay lengthwise on the bed. Their kiss broke off, both gasping for breath. Xigbar lifted his hips, as he felt Demyx’ hand begin to work on his pants.

“So eager…” He leaned his head back, as those phantom kisses he had imagined before became a reality. The soft wisps of Demyx’ hair did indeed tickle the side of his neck, almost as if it were its own unique kiss, as Demyx’ lips kissed his clavicle. “You really wanna get me naked, Dem?”

“You not comfortable with being naked in your own apartment, Xiggy?” Demyx lifted his head, a satisfied smirk on his face, which left the older man slightly breathless. “That’s what I thought.”

He reached down, and began to pull on Demyx’ shirt, not wanting to be alone in his nakedness. Demyx’ shirt was taken off without a problem, leaving him now as the only one with a shirt on. But, Demyx made sure that it didn’t last too long, as the shirt Xigbar had been wearing was quickly lifted up off of his body, and pulled over his head.

“Oh, my gosh.”

Xigbar froze, as he heard the words leave Demyx’ mouth. He was worried that he had done something wrong, when in fact, it seemed the youth was preoccupied by his chest. Looking at where his eyes were lingering, he glanced down and saw that Demyx was fixated on his chest. Giving his pecks a little flex, he heard Demyx draw his breath in.

“What is it, Demyx?” He asked, a little confused as to why he would be acting in this manner. He didn’t have any scars on his chest. Quite the contrary. His chest was covered in an expanse of grey and black hair, not as coarse as the hair down below, but a little thicker than that on the top of his head.

Those slender fingers waivered over his chest, almost afraid to touch him. “M-May I?” Demyx asked, his aquamarine eyes bright with reverence. Xigbar could honestly say that he had never had someone look at him in the way that Demyx seemed to be staring at him. He could feel his heart begin to beat a little bit stronger, the blood flowing south as he was visibly worshipped by his crush.

“Please,” Xigbar gave him permission, with a slight plea in his voice. He wanted to see just what Demyx wanted to do, and was more than happy to go along with whatever he so desired. He hoped that Demyx couldn’t see just how hard his heart was pounding, a little bit worried they had yet to discuss just what the two of them were doing, and what their boundaries were.

Cool fingertips began to comb through the patches of hair on his chest, moving with delicate ease. He leaned his head back on the pillow, arching his chest up as Demyx’ index fingers rubbed across his nipples simultaneously. As his fingers traveled lower, he couldn’t restrain the low moan that fell past his lips, his hips lifting up just as naturally as his chest had.

“You have so much hair,” Demyx remarked, his fingers playing idly with the hair that began to lead down towards his pants. “I’ve never really been with someone that has as much body hair as you do.”

“Thanks?” Xigbar grinned, as Demyx looked up at him with a look of terror on his face. “I’m kidding, Demyx. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I know I’m on the hairer side of the spectrum, but I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

The sandy blonde exhaled, and nodded his head sheepishly. “No, you’re right. It’s not.” His hands began to wander down lower, tugging at the belt around Xigbar’s waist playfully. “Can I take these off too?”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Xigbar propped himself up on his elbows, to see Demyx at a better angle. “Are you really seducing me right now?”

“Oh, Xiggy.” Demyx chuckled softly, and sat up to look at him. “Yes, that is what I’m doing. So, since you know that, what else is there to discuss? Are you afraid I’m going to kiss and tell? Did I do that today after what happened in your office? No.” Demyx shook his head. “Is it anyone’s business what the two of us do? I don’t think so.”

“Serious?” He was surprised to hear him say exactly what he had hoped to hear. “But, why? Why me?”

“I guess the better question would be me why me?” Demyx pointed to his own chest, a smile on his face. “I’m just some dumb kid, right? Why are you attracted to me?” His hands began to work on taking off Xigbar’s belt.

“I would never call you that. Ever. And you’re not a kid. You’re in your early 20s. There’s a big difference there.” Xigbar lifted up his hips, as Demyx began to pull his pants down, thankfully leaving his boxer briefs on his body. He wasn’t ready to be completely naked with him. Not until they finished their conversation, as strange as it seemed to be going.

“And you’re in you’re in your late 30s. So what?” Demyx stood up from the bed, and stripped out of his jeans, leaving on his black briefs. Xigbar licked his lips subconsciously, as he finally got a look at the part of Demyx’ body that had only invaded his fantasies, but was here in the flesh now. He sat back down on the bed, and crawled his way back up towards Xigbar. “I told you, Xiggy, I like you. I’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now. If you would rather I just leave, I’m okay with that.”

He grabbed Demyx’ shoulders, and pulled him close to him, hugging him gently. He spoke softly into his ear, baring what little emotion he would allow himself to feel. “I don’t want you to go, Dem. I want you right here. I had no idea that you were trying to get my attention.” He began to rub his cheek against Demyx’, sighing quietly. “I figured you liked girls, and would never even notice someone like me.”

“Girls? Gross.” Demyx shook his head. His hand touched the back of Xigbar’s head, pulling gently on the string that secured the eye patch. “May I take this off?”

Xigbar’s breath caught in his chest. Worry began to flood through his mind, as he thought about what Demyx was asking. But, if they were about to become lovers, then there shouldn’t be any reason he couldn’t show him everything. With a small nod, Xigbar gave him permission, and soon felt the security blanket being removed from his head.

“Why do you wear this?” Demyx asked, as he looked at him. “I don’t see anything wrong with your eye.”

A nervous laugh bubbled up in Xigbar’s throat. “Yeah, well. Just because you can’t see anything doesn’t mean that something isn’t wrong with it.” He blinked a few times, smirking. “I’m almost blind in that eye, which is why I wear the patch.”

“Why not get glasses?” Demyx asked, his fingers now mapping out the contours of Xigbar’s face. “I mean, it can’t be all that bad, can it?”

Closing his eyes, Xigbar leaned his head back, as Demyx’ fingers began to fiddle with the scar on the left side of his face. It always felt strange whenever something touched that scar, as there was hardly any nerve receptors there. He could feel it, but it was a muted feeling. Demyx’ fingers moved away from the scar, and brushed his fingertips against Xigbar’s lips. The gentle caress sent a small tremor through Xigbar’s body.

“I suppose not,” Xigbar answered, as Demyx’ fingers traced along his bottom lip. He moaned low, closing his lips over the digit. He licked at the tip, teasing Demyx just as he had been teasing him.

“Would you prefer to suck on something else?” Demyx asked, as he pulled his finger out of Xigbar’s mouth.

He moaned low, and nodded his head. “Reciprocate what you did to me today?”

“And a few other things.” Demyx smiled, as he shimmied out of his briefs. Xigbar inhaled sharply, smiling as he saw how aroused Demyx was. “What?” Demyx asked, as he sat back down on the bed.

Xigbar pulled him up, and sat him across his chest. “Didn’t take you to be someone that would shave down there.” He touched the shaved area, surprised by how smooth it was. He looked up at Demyx, and saw that his eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly. “Have you always been into men, Demyx?”

“As long as I can remember,” Demyx nodded, and pushed his hips forward. The tip of his cock rubbed against Xigbar’s parted lips, as he placed his hands against the wall to brace himself. “I haven’t had a partner in a very long time.” Xigbar groaned softly, as he tasted the man for the first time. He let Demyx decide what to do, waiting patiently to taste more of it, whenever he was ready.

With a gentle thrust of his hips, Demyx pushed himself into Xigbar’s waiting mouth. His lips closed over his cock with ease, inhaling the natural musk through his nose as his mouth slipped down towards the base. Xigbar glanced up, and saw Demyx towering over him, his head hanging down. Hollowing his cheeks, he began to suck gently, caressing his cock with his tongue. He moaned low, relishing each soft gasp he heard Demyx make. Adjusting himself to be a little bit lower, he held onto Demyx’ hips, giving them a gentle nudge with his hands.

“Xigbar….” The darkened tone of Demyx’ voice shot straight to his cock, groaning low in his throat as his hands found their way to his supple ass. He began to knead each cheek, while Demyx began to roll his hips, controlling how his tongue and mouth worked on his cock.

A gentle pulse began on appear, as his tongue rubbed over the sensitive flesh. He knew Demyx had to be close, having probably been in a painful situation all afternoon. He began to suck harder on him, as Demyx began to buck his hips faster, undoubtedly chasing his orgasm. The bed began to rock, as their movements began to jibe, Xigbar loving how each thrust of Demyx’ hips would make his cock hit the back of his throat. He removed one of his hands, and began to cup his sac gently, kneading the taut flesh between thumb and index fingers. He prepared himself for the inevitable, not wanting Demyx to pull out, and was soon rewarded with a sticky warmth traveling down the back of his throat. The noises Demyx made as he came sent a shiver down Xigbar’s spine, the older man already thinking about how he was going to hear those noises again. He kept swallowing, until he felt no more, savoring the salty taste still coating the back of his throat. As Demyx began to grow soft, Xigbar gave his cock a few more licks before gently easing him out of his mouth.

Sliding his hands up Demyx’ side, he anchored his hands to Demyx’ rib cage, and pulled him down towards him. Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar’s body, and pressed his face against Xigbar’s neck. Chuckling softly, Xigbar cradled the back of Demyx’ head, and held him in a close hug, listening to his soft pants as he tried to regain his breath.

“Can’t quit on me yet, sweetheart. We’re nowhere near being done.” He pressed his lips against Demyx’ ear, a smile on his face.

Warmth tickled the side of his neck, as Demyx began to giggle softly. “Not quitting. Just taking a moment.” He lifted his head, and pressed his lips against Xigbar’s.

The kiss started off chaste, but after a few minutes, it turned into anything but. Their tongues bumped together, each moaning low. Xigbar’s arms encircled Demyx more, wanting him to be as close to him as possible. He felt Demyx’ hands on his hips, as they began to push down his boxer briefs. He helped him out, by wiggling a little to get them started, and soon felt the fabric around his ankles. He gave a gentle kick, the underwear flying and landing who knows where. He didn’t care. He just wanted to keep kissing the beauty in his arms.

Demyx broke off the kiss with a soft pant, and began to kiss Xigbar’s neck. He leaned his head back, groaning softly as the kisses began to go past his neck, and began to be scattered across his chest. He rubbed Demyx’ back, moaning a bit lower, as his tongue flicked across on his nipples. Incapable of speech, Xigbar could only drag his nails down Demyx’ back, loving how good he was feeling.

“Did I mention I love how hairy you are?” Demyx asked, a small smile on his face, as he began to kiss down further.

He felt warmth begin to pool in his cheeks. “You may have said something earlier,” Xigbar nodded, closing his eyes to hide from Demyx’ prying eyes. A gentle bite on his lower stomach made them snap back open with a soft moan.

“No hiding from me anymore, Xiggy.” Demyx flashed another infectious smile, which the older man couldn’t help but share. “Much better. Now, do you, um...you know…”

“Do I, what?”

“You know….” Demyx giggled nervously. “Condom? Lube?”

“Oh!” He felt stupid for not realizing that’s what he had been trying ask without actually saying it. Xigbar nodded. “I gotta get up, though, as they’re in the bathroom.” He began to sit up, but was pushed back down by the sandy blonde.

“I’ll go and get them. You stay there. No moving.” Demyx smiled, and slid off the bed with ease. Xigbar admired the view, as he walked out of the bedroom, and went down the hall to the bathroom. He heard the medicine cabinet open up, and close, and soon heard footsteps walking back towards the room.

“Find ‘em?” Xigbar asked, as Demyx closed the door. A Roman candle was shot off down the block, the sound bouncing off the walls in the bedroom.

Demyx held up the bottle of lube, and a few packages of condoms. Xigbar laughed, pleased to see he had thought ahead, and laughed even more as Demyx began to blush. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you are damn cute.” Xigbar grinned, smiling more than he had in a very long time. “You gonna just stand there, so I can look at your naked body, or you plan on coming back to this bed?”

Demyx set the condoms on the side of the bed, keeping one as he sat back down between Xigbar’s legs. He felt the blush return to his cheeks, as Demyx began to thoroughly exam his cock. He felt Demyx’ hands touch it gently, as he tried to not flex out of habit.

“Have you always been salt and pepper?” Demyx asked in a quiet voice, as his fingers moved up towards the tip of his cock.

“Yeah.” Xigbar nodded. “Just kinda figured it was my thing.” He inhaled deeply, as Demyx’ fingers began to run through the kinky curls.

“I like it.” Demyx smiled, and played a little more with the tuft of hair. He unsnapped the cap of the bottle, and began to pour some lube onto the palm of his hand. “Do you prefer to be on top? Or the bottom?”

Surprised by the bluntess of the question, Xigbar stuttered out a quick answer. “T-Top.” He had only ever been the receiver once, and as much as he thought he’d enjoy it with Demyx, he’d rather save that for another time.

“Oh, good.” Demyx smiled. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” The fingers he had been spreading the lube on disappeared from Xigbar’s sight.

Knowing just what he was doing, Xigbar moaned low. “Turn around, Dem. Let me watch you.”

“O-Okay.” Demyx moaned softly, as he began to turn around on the bed.

He watched as Demyx’ fingers slipped into his body, slowly stretching himself. Xigbar sat up, and began to scatter kisses along the curve of his spine. He heard Demyx whimper, as his knees began to spread more on the bed. Glancing down, Xigbar stared at the two fingers that were  moving in and out with a purpose. He wished that it was his hand, but also didn’t because he was truly enjoying the view. He reached for the condom, and tore it open with the help of his teeth. The sound of Demyx’ fingers working inside of his own body was stoking the fire that was growing in Xigbar’s belly. He licked his lips, as Demyx let out a soft cry.

“Almost ready, Dem?” He placed a few more kisses on the man’s shoulder blades before sinking back down towards the bed. He could see Demyx spreading his two fingers deep inside of him, giving him a wonderful glimpse of what was about to become his. Moaning low in appreciation, he rolled the condom onto his cock, and waited patiently for Demyx’ answer.

Leaning forward, Demyx braced himself with his wrist, and withdrew his fingers from his body. “I t-think so.” He turned back around, and began to straddle Xigbar’s waist.

Not wanting to accidentally hurt him, as Xigbar had some girth to him, he pulled Demyx up higher towards him, before switching their positions with ease. Demyx was spread out beneath him, his hair going every which way on the pillow. Leaning down, he kissed him softly, as he got settled between Demyx’ legs. Once he was in position, he ended the kiss with a gentle tug on Demyx’ bottom lip.

“You tell me if I’m going too fast, you got it?” He looked into Demyx’ eyes, and saw that they were bright with an unspoken passion.

Demyx nodded, and smiled. “I will, Xiggy. Don’t worry, okay?”

He had to trust that Demyx would say something, otherwise it would be a guessing game. And Xigbar wasn’t too keen on delaying it any longer, as the rubber was beginning to chafe his skin. He pushed the tip against Demyx’ wet entrance, the pre-lubricated condom beginning to slip in with ease. He felt Demyx tense up for a split second, so he stopped moving his hips, as he leaned forward to leave soft kisses along the expanse of Demyx’ neck. The younger man moaned softly, tilting his head a little for him. Keeping him distracted, he pushed himself in further, and felt Demyx’ body finally submit, suddenly being drawn in naturally.

They both kept still as Demyx’ body adjusted to Xigbar, his inner walls spasming a little, making it difficult for Xigbar to relax. Once he felt it stop, he rolled his hips gently, sinking himself deeper into Demyx’ body. The sandy blonde emitted a loud moan, as his hands went to Xigbar’s shoulders, giving himself a little leverage.

“You...okay….?” Xigbar asked, panting softly, as he pulled out just a little, before thrusting back in.

“Oh, yes!” Demyx moaned, his fingers digging into Xigbar’s shoulders. Their chests rubbed together, as Demyx bucked against him. “Feels….so good….”

“What? My cock, or my chest?” Xigbar grinned, as he thrust hard into him, earning another loud moan from the sandy blonde. “Or, both?”

“BOTH!” Demyx shouted.

Done with talking, Xigbar began to concentrate on making Demyx feel good. He could feel his cock rubbing against their stomachs, each time he thrust hard into him. He hated that he couldn’t feel everything like he wanted to, but safety was more important to him than anything else. And, if he was going to get his way, then they would be having sex without one soon enough. His cock sank deeper into Demyx’ body, groaning low against the side of his neck. Their hips met together, as they rocked in unison. Each thrust of Xigbar’s hips was met with a roll of Demyx’, allowing him to go deeper and deeper each time. He felt the heels of Demyx’ feet on the upper part of his back, as Demyx spread himself open, giving Xigbar the opportunity to strike his prostate for the first time. The caterwaul that left Demyx’ mouth when he did so made him thrust his hips again, hitting that spot over and over.

“C-Close….” Demyx whimpered, clinging to Xigbar’s body. “I’m so close, Xigbar….!”

He began to drive into him hard, bucking his hips wildly. Hearing him say his name in reverence was the ultimate turn on, and one that he could thoroughly get used to. The sounds of the fireworks started to happen outside, the noise louder than any noise that Demyx had been making. He tossed his head back, letting out a loud moan, as he thrust hard into his body.

“L-Louder….” Demyx begged him, as he frotted harder against Xigbar’s body.

“Aaaaaah!!” Xigbar shouted, as he pounded into him, loving just how tight he was, and how good it felt to be deep inside of him. He struck hard against that sweet spot one more time, and suddenly the tightness increased, as Demyx began to come. “D-Demyx…” He moaned his name, as he thrust one last time, before sinking into his own personal oblivion.

Moments passed, as the fireworks continued to explode outside the window. Xigbar pulled out of him slowly, and stood up from the bed. Walking over towards his nightstand, he grabbed a tissue from the box sitting on top, and quickly took off the condom with it. He tossed it into the garbage can, and returned to the bed, smiling as he watched Demyx scoot over to give him room.

He pulled the blanket back, and helped get Demyx settled under the covers with him. He draped his arm over Demyx’ side, spooning him from behind. “You gonna stick around now?”

“Well, that depends.” Demy tilted his head, so that Xigbar could see him with his good eye. “You gonna make me breakfast in the morning?”

“Tssch. As if.” Xigbar grinned, and kissed his cheek.

“I guess I’ll have to leave, then.” Demyx playfully started to get up out of the bed, but Xigbar was too quick for him.

He pulled him back towards him, and hugged him close. “You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart.” He spoke low in his ear, nuzzling the side of his neck.

“I shoulda walked into your office a lot sooner.” Demyx giggled softly, as he snuggled back against Xigbar’s chest. “Sorry, Xiggy.”

“For what?” Xigbar asked, still nuzzling the side of his neck.

“I was being honest earlier. I have liked you for a bit. If I had known you liked me back, we could have been doing this a lot sooner.” Demyx flipped over to lay on his other side, facing Xigbar. “Forgive me?”

“Kid, I’ve liked you since the day I hired you. I was just too shy to do a damn thing about it.” He cupped Demyx’ face, and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Why do you even want to be with an old coot like me? Surely there’s someone out there, someone younger, that you’d rather spend your time with.”

Demyx shook his head. “No, not really. I want to be with _you,_ Xiggy. You make me smile, and make me feel special. So, you’re stuck with me. Sorry.”

“Stuck, huh?” Xigbar grinned, and pulled him closer to his body. “This doesn’t mean you get any special privileges at work, you know.”

“Oh, I know that. But, that doesn’t mean _you_ don’t get any special privileges.” Demyx nuzzled the side of his neck, and inhaled deeply. “I love your cologne so much. It smells so good.”

Xigbar smiled. “I wear it for you.”

“You do not!”

“I do, Dem.” He chuckled, pausing when a phone began to ring. The ringtone was a loud rock song that Xigbar was somewhat familiar with. “Is that your phone?”

Demyx jumped out of the bed, and grabbed his pants off the ground. “Sorry!” He answered the call, much to Xigbar’s chagrin. “Yello?”

“So? How’d it go? Did you get some?” Xigbar could hear the voice of Axel on the other line. “Please tell me you finally boned him.”

“Eep!” Demyx turned around, and spoke into the phone. “I’m still here.”

“FUCK YES. GO AND FUCK HIS BRAINS OUT. TELL THE BOSS I’M HAPPY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU.” Axel started to shout, laughing. “WAY TO GO, YOU GUYS!”

Demyx hung up the phone, and dropped it back on the pile of clothes on the floor. Xigbar couldn’t help but smile, as he watched Demyx crawl back into bed, still avoiding his eyes.

“So, I take it that was Axel?” Xigbar pulled Demyx to be back in his arms, holding him close.

“Sorry….” Demyx spoke quietly. “He’s been bugging me to do this for a long time.”

“Seems our little redheaded friend knows a thing or two about us that neither of us knew.” Xigbar kissed the base of Demyx’ neck, hugging him gently. “Guess I should give him a thank you gift. Cuz Gaia only knows I would never have had the courage to tell you how I felt about you.”

“No, you’d just masturbate in your office alone.” Demyx giggled, and turned around to face him once more. “So, breakfast?”

“You like your eggs scrambled, or sunny-side up?” Xigbar asked, wrapping his legs around Demyx, effectively trapping him against his body.

“Neither! French toast, please!” Demyx wore another infectious smile on his face, one that Xigbar couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“French toast it is.” Xigbar agreed. “And, just what sort of privileges were you referring to before we got interrupted by your phone call?”

Demyx pressed his face against Xigbar’s neck. “Like me getting you off in your office, instead of doing it alone.”

“I told you, I’ve never done that before until today.” Xigbar groaned, shaking his head.

“Even so, don’t you like the idea of letting off a little steam at night?” Demyx asked, lifting his head up to look into Xigbar’s eyes.

“Yes, I mean, I do. But, I’d prefer it if you just came home with me.” Xigbar admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “Not that another hummer, or what have you, in the office wouldn’t be nice. This? This is nicer.” He pulled Demyx close, hugging him tightly. “I’ve waited a long time for this. I’m not going to fuck it up by getting caught on the job by someone else.”

The sandy blonde laughed in his arms, and hugged him back just as tightly. “Oh, Xiggy. I know that. But, sure. I like that idea too.” He kissed the tip of Xigbar’s nose.

“Good.” He looked into his aquamarine eyes. “You’re mine now, sweetheart.”

“And you’re mine.” Demyx smiled.

“You’d better believe it.”

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
